With You I Am
by MarciaRebafan
Summary: A warm summer night right before the end of the term in college. Reba and Brock alone on a golf course in the middle of the night. Something will change their lives forever. One-shot


**A/N: **This story is rated M, so don't read if you don't like smut stories because that's what you're gonna find in it.

**A/N 2: **English is not my mothertongue, so sorry for every mistake in the story.

**A/N 3: **A big thank you to all of the people who reviewed my last fanfic!!

* * *

"Brock… what are you doing here?" Reba frowned when she opened the door of her room and saw her boyfriend standing there, fully clothed even though it was 2 AM.

Brock smiled, "Go and get ready, I want to take you somewhere."

Reba glanced at her watch, "Brock, do you even know what time is it?" She asked, coming out of her room and closing the door behind her back quietly, so that she wouldn't wake her roommate up.

"I know it's late, sweetie, that's why you should really hurry up." The boy replied.

Reba giggled and shook her head in amusement, "I'll be right there." She said, softly kissing his cheek before getting back into her room.

xXx

"Are you ever gonna tell me where we're going?" Reba asked in a whisper, as Brock dragged her along the hallway in front of the doors of the dorms.

"Didn't you tell me the other day that you'd like to learn how to play golf?" Brock replied once they got out of the building as he went on towards the other side of the campus.

"I did, but-" Reba stopped her talking, her eyes wide in surprise. "You are kidding, right?" She asked as a sudden idea crossed her mind.

"Whatever you are thinking of, no, I'm not kidding." Brock smiled.

"But we can't go to the golf course in the middle of the night!" Reba objected, all the same climbing on the passenger seat in Brock's car.

"And we can't go there in broad daylight either, because only people who have a scholarship for golf are allowed to go there." He replied, starting the engine.

"Well…" Reba couldn't find any other good reason to stop that foolishness. But did she really want it to stop? After all she did want to learn how to play golf, well, actually she only wanted an excuse to be close to her boyfriend and asking Brock to teach her was just perfect. Besides, she was excited at the idea of being alone with Brock on a golf course in the middle of the night. She was sure it would have been fun.

Brock lifted her chin and turned her face with a finger, looking into her eyes, "The year is almost over, Reba, this is our last chance. And I really want to do something for you after all you did for me. It's not much, I understand this, but I wanna do something to make you happy."

Reba smiled softly and nodded. Then she let out a little giggle, "You do know that if we get caught I'll be laughing so much I won't be able to run, right?"

Brock laughed, "In that case I'll carry you. I just hope you didn't put on too much weight since you're not riding anymore." He joked.

Reba laughed as well and smacked his chest with the back of her hand, "You are awful!"

Brock took her hand and gently kissed it, "I know," he smiled, "but I haven't heard you complain in the last two years."

Reba smiled back at him, "Shut up and drive, now. I need to meet my golf trainer." She said, winking before resting her back against the seat.

xXx

It was a warm night at the beginning of summer and a light breeze ran through Reba's hair as she got out of Brock's car and walked with him over to the gate in front of the university golf course.

"Wow… That's high." Reba observed, looking up at the gate. "And it's closed. How do we get in there?"

Brock smiled with confidence, "We'll climb over it."

Reba smiled back at him and pointed at the gate with her head, "Give me a boost, then." She closed her hands around the gate's bars and found a place for her feet too, starting to climb the iron mountain as Brock lifted her up by her hips.

Not long afterward they both had climbed over the gate and were now hand in hand staring at the course which looked endless.

"It's beautiful." Reba mumbled.

"Yeah…" Brock nodded, though he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Reba blushed slightly noting that Brock was staring at her, and he smiled, "So, are we gonna start our lesson?"

"Just a sec." Reba kicked off her boots and smiled at Brock, "I like to feel the cool grass under my feet." She explained. "Now we can start."

xXx

"First of all, it's very important to know the primary position of golf." Brock explained, setting the ball down in front of Reba, not far from the hole, and walking closer to the girl with a golf-club in his hand. "The ball must always be at a certain length from the player, because the player got to have the room to swing the club in order to do a more or less powerful movement.

Reba pressed her lips together with a focused expression and she nodded at Brock's words.

"Now, that being said, the right way to hold a golf-club is this…" The boy rested his hands on the golf-club, showing his girlfriend the right position. "This way you'll be able to give your movement both the right power and the right direction."

"I doubt that." Reba giggled.

"What?"

"The right direction. I bet the ball won't go into the hole even from here!"

Brock laughed as well, then he pulled her close, "Come on, you try now."

Reba cleared her throat and took the club from Brock's hand with a serious expression, though a little smile was playing around her lips.

"Like this?" Reba asked, trying to put her hands on the golf-club in the exact same position as Brock did earlier.

He smiled and took a step toward her, stopping behind her close enough for their bodies to brush against each other. "Move your right hand a little over, that is the hand you're gonna use the most."

Reba did what she had been told, but Brock shook his head with a smile. "Honey, you gotta put it here." He said, resting his hand on hers and moving her right hand a little more forward, slightly bending over to do so.

Reba sighed feeling Brock's chest pressed against her back, their bodies only kept apart by their thin summer clothes.

"Here, now we can talk about the movement." Brock broke the silence, his voice slightly hoarse.

Reba nodded quietly, her heart pounding in her chest as she felt Brock's arms wrapping more tightly around her body.

"See, the movement must be flowing, you have to swing the club in only one movement…" Brock kept speaking, his voice barely more than a whisper, and Reba started to find really hard to ignore his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Brock…" Her voice was almost inaudible.

"You must make sure of-" Brock's voice trailed away as Reba moved in his arms and her soft hair brushed against his face.

"Brock…" Reba called again, this time more loudly, but she was cut off and let out a squeal feeling his lips grazing her neck.

"Brock, I don't think we can go on like this." She finally managed to say, turning around to look at him.

Brock cleared his throat and nodded, "You're right." He said, stepping back.

Reba immediately missed the warmth of his body.

"Whoa, it's pretty hot here…" Brock observed, breaking the silence and undoing the first buttons of his shirt.

Reba inspired deeply and her breath got caught in her throat as she stared at Brock, his perfect abs barely visible through the shirt. Reba swallowed hard and knew she was blushing as she felt a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly she realized she wanted Brock too much, she couldn't bear it any longer.

"Reba, are you-" Brock couldn't finish his sentence because Reba crashed her lips on his in a passionate kiss which caught him completely off guard.

"Reba-"

"Shh-" Reba whispered against his lips, before she brushed her tongue lightly over his bottom lip, and he kissed her back without another word, his tongue fighting with Reba's in a sensual duel. His hands moved over her back and reached the hem of her shirt, touching the soft skin underneath it.

"Brock…" Reba let out a loud sigh when her boyfriend's hands touched her belly, lifting the hem of her shirt a little more as she unbuttoned his shirt with flying fingers, wanting to feel his skin under her hands. Brock took her shirt off her and let it fall carelessly to the ground where it was soon joined by his own shirt. Then he moved his lips on Reba's neck, kissing and biting on every inch of her skin and smiling at Reba's more frequent moans and sighs as she bent her head to the right granting Brock a better access to her throat, and she was now caressing his muscular chest, happy to feel every muscle tense under her hands.

"God, you're so beautiful." Brock said, admiring her and kneeling down in front of her, kissing her belly as he unclasped her bra, pulling it off her arms to join their clothes already scattered on the ground.

Reba smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, silently nodding when he looked at her questioningly before unbuckling her belt and unbuttoning her jeans. Once she was out of her jeans, Reba knelt down in front of Brock and started kissing him again as he made her lay down on the grass barely wet with dew.

"What do you want me to do now?" Brock asked in a whisper, laying down beside her and looking into her eyes.

She looked back at him as deeply, "Do whatever you want, Brock. I just want to feel you close to me." She simply said, and Brock smiled, kissing her softly on the lips and running a hand slowly over her side.

Reba smiled: she wasn't nervous, not yet, at least. They had already done that many times, and they had even done more than that as well, but somehow she already knew that night would be different, whatever was to happen. Nevertheless she wasn't nervous.

xXx

After some minutes of silence, during which he had only stared at her in amazement, Brock got closer to Reba, kissing her slowly as his hand moved further down on her thigh.

Reba kissed him back with the same sweetness he was showing, holding him close to her and playfully biting on his bottom lip.

Brock deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue against Reba's and smiling against her lips at her sharp intake of breath when she felt his fingers trace circles on her inner thigh and brush slowly against her through the thin lace of her underwear.

Reba quickly recovered from her shock, it wasn't the first time they were doing that, but every time Brock touched her she felt her heart pound so hard she was afraid it could burst out of her chest. Besides, she was aware that this time they wouldn't stop somewhere in the middle. This time it didn't matter if they weren't married, even if they would never get married, she wanted to live the moment and feel Brock inside of her, she wanted to be closer to him than she had ever been in her life, she wanted him to love her, right then, right there.

She smiled, covering Brock's hand with her own and helping him getting rid of her panties. Brock smiled back at her and bent over to kiss her, slowly caressing her at the same time.

"Brock…" Reba sighed against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck as her hips bucked involuntarily.

Brock smiled and flicked his finger over her clit, earning a moan from her. Then he moved his lips on her neck and further down on her cleavage, kissing ever spot he could reach, still brushing his fingers over her rhythmically, before his lips moved on her stomach.

Reba's breathing became heavier and quicker, she knew what was to happen and the mere idea was driving her totally crazy. When finally Brock's fingers were replaced by his tongue, Reba let out a loud moan, arching her back. "Brock… Please…"

Keeping her hips down, Brock sucked her clit between his lips.

Reba screamed in pleasure. "Brock… Please..please…" She begged.

He didn't stop to tease her and Reba kept to writhe beneath him feeling his tongue on her; but she needed more than that, she wanted all of him. "Brock, please… stop." She panted, her voice husky.

Brock swallowed hard: right at the moment, just her voice so husky and sexy was enough to push him over the edge.

Reba pulled him close by his shoulders, kissing him passionately. "Please, Brock, I need you…now." She said between kisses.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Reba smiled, "Absolutely. I want to be yours, Brock. Now and here." She whispered into his ear.

Brock didn't need to hear that twice, though he wouldn't have minded hearing that words from her forever and ever. He quickly got out of his remaining clothes and covered Reba's body with his. Then he thrust into her slowly, making sure he wouldn't hurt her.

Reba shut her eyes and clenched her teeth at the sharp pain she felt, soon followed by a deep pleasure.

Brock kept himself still until Reba opened her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

Reba smiled and nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist to feel him deeply inside of her.

Reassured by her gesture, Brock started to move slowly and after a few seconds Reba was responding to his every movement, following the rhythm they were making up together. It seemed so easy and natural once they started, as though they had been doing that for years. Their bodies perfectly fit together, one's movements were the perfect reply to the other's and their hearts were beating together like one as their breathing became heavier.

When Brock increased the speed of his thrusts, Reba felt her body acting different by the second. Her legs stiffened and her whole body seemed to tense in anticipation, and she immediately knew to be close.

Brock realized that too by the way Reba's muscles were clenching around him, and his movements became almost frantic replying to Reba's loud sighs and moans. He desperately wanted her to climax before him, but he knew to be close as well and he didn't think he would have been able to resist any longer.

"Brock…" Reba moaned, digging her fingernails into his shoulders.

"Come on, baby…" Brock whispered into her ear, kissing and sucking some spots on her neck he knew were oversensitive.

"Brock, don't stop… please… don't stop…"

He did as requested and in a few seconds Reba let out another loud moan as a warm and relaxing sensation took over her body. It was different from anything else she had ever felt in her life, it was pure happiness, a pleasure so deep that she wouldn't have been able to explain.

Brock thrust into her a few more times before letting himself go and collapsing onto her body with a groan.

Reba closed her eyes and smiled, stroking his hair and kissing him on the lips, "I love you."

Brock smiled back at her, rolled on his side and pulled her close to him, "I love you too." He answered, kissing her hair.

They stayed silent for a while, simply enjoying each other's closeness. "If I was to die tomorrow," Reba said after some minutes, "I'd want to die like this, in your arms."

Brock swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat at her words and pulled her even closer to him, almost scared that, if he ever let her go, he would lose her forever, "Well, I'd rather have you with me for a while, baby, because right now I have to ask you something…" He reached next to him and took his jeans, taking something out of the back pocket. Reba took advantage of it to wear his shirt; it was way too large for her but Brock couldn't help but feel his heart aching with tenderness at the sight of the girl in his shirt, he hoped he would always be able to see Reba wearing his clothes and to hold her into his arms after making love to her.

"So, what is it?" Reba's voice snapped him back to reality and Brock nodded.

"Reba," he began.

Reba had an idea of what it was that Brock wanted to ask her and she didn't have to think twice about her answer. She had been waiting for this moment for years.

"Reba, will you marry me?" Brock asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

Reba's eyes filled with tears and she opened her mouth to say something when suddenly the lights went on all around the golf course.

xXx

Reba and Brock looked around them when the golf course was lightened. Then, in less than two seconds, Brock was already standing and putting on his jeans, offering Reba his hand to help her get up.

Reba tried to move as fast as she could, only wearing her panties under Brock's shirt and grabbing the rest of their clothes, laughing all the way through.

"Sweetie, hurry up!" Brock took her hand, almost dragging her to the gate.

The anxiety in Brock's voice made Reba laugh even more, as she followed him. She knew the situation was risky, if they found them on the golf course in the middle of the night, both her and Brock would have been in trouble… so much in trouble that she wasn't so sure they would have the right to attend that college again!

They quickly climbed over the gate and ran to Brock's car. He immediately started the engine as Reba let herself sink on her seat, not being able to stop laughing. Now she didn't even know why she was laughing anymore, she couldn't see if it was a kind of laughter which expressed her relief or if it was just hysterical. Whatever it was, Brock joined her after a few seconds, stopping the car once they were far enough from the golf course.

"Brock?" Reba called when they both had stopped laughing.

"Uhm?"

"I will." Reba simply said.

Brock frowned, puzzled, "What?" Then his face lightened as the answer became clear in front of his eyes.

Reba smiled, "I will marry you."

Brock's heart skipped a beat at her words. He didn't think he had ever been happier in his life, it looked like the whole world had just disappeared, in front of him there was only Reba and their future together, that was all that mattered.

"I will marry you because with you I learned what it means to love and be loved," Reba continued since he wasn't answering, "I will marry you because you are the only one who understands me, the one who listens to me and knows everything about me. I will marry you because when I think of my future I can't help but see you there with you. I want to be your partner, your lover, the mother of your children and your best friend." She looked deeply into his eyes, "I will marry you because I love you, Brock."

To Brock it seemed like his heart could burst any second because of all the love he felt inside, the love he felt for that wonderful girl who had just agreed to marry him, making him the happiest man alive. He pulled her close to him, kissing her softly and stroking her cheek, wet with tears.

"I love you too, Reba, more than anything else in the world. And I promise I will make you happy, I'll give you everything you want, anything."

Reba smiled and kissed him once more, "As long as I have you I don't need anything else."

They stayed like that for a while, holding tightly onto each other, then Brock chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Reba asked.

Brock smiled at her, "When you said as long you have me you don't need anything else, did you mean you don't want this?" He asked, showing her a little black velvet box.

Reba's heart pounded hard into her chest, "Brock…"

"Open it." Brock said with a smile.

Reba opened the little box and found the most adorable engagement ring she had never seen. The diamond wasn't big but it held a special charm to her. It was her engagement ring.

Inside of the ring there was an engraving, "With you I am." Reba read out loud, and her eyes filled with happy tears again. "Oh, Brock, it's beautiful." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Brock held her tight to him. "I'm glad you said yes," he whispered against her hair, "otherwise I could never do this." He slipped the ring onto her finger and looked into her eyes, "I will always be with you, Reba, I promise."

_With you I am free to be myself_

_With you I can trust somebody else_

_With you I show the deepest part of who I am_

_With you I learned the meaning of_

_Giving it all and being in love_

_With every step_

_With every breath_

_With you I am_


End file.
